


Imagina Jungkook

by adapfer



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, bts - Freeform, kpop
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adapfer/pseuds/adapfer
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, un idol, cantante que forma parte de la banda Bangtan Sonyeondan tiene un muy inesperado encuentro con una chica extranjera y todo comienza entre ellos pero algo pasa que podría arruinar tanto su carrera como la tuya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> T/N significa “Tu nombre” O sea que cada vez que ponga T/N me refiero a ti.

Eran las 3 de la tarde un sábado cuando te llaman del trabajo                                                       

CEO: T/N, ven cuanto antes a la oficina tenemos algo muy importante que decirte  
T/N: Si, Claro, en media hora estaré llegando a la oficina   
Apenas te llama tu jefe te diriges rápidamente a la oficina   
Al llegar enseguida entras a su oficina y te lo encuentras con otros trabajadores 

CEO: Hola T/N, como te encuentras? Lamento llamarte un sábado para que vengas a la oficina   
T/N: No se preocupe CEO. Vine lo más rápido posible. Pero si quería preguntarle qué pasó para que me llamara un sábado?  
CEO: Pues mira, estamos mandando periodistas a diferentes partes de el mundo porque queremos ampliar nuestras oficinas y quería saber si te interesaba irte unos meses y si te gusta te podrías quedar  
T/N: Jefe, la verdad es que no creo que tenga suficiente tiempo para organizarme y conseguir donde quedarme pero de verdad me gustaría  
CEO: Ya tenemos todo arreglado, nos quedan dos apartamentos, uno Corea del Sur y el otro en Londres, el vuelo sería la próxima semana. En cuál te gustaría promocionar?   
T/N: Pues Corea del Sur me llama la atención  
CEO: Perfecto! Aceptas?  
T/N: Está bien CEO  
CEO: Acá te entrego tu boleto de avión, saldrás el otro sábado, O sea dentro de una semana. Cualquier duda me escribes   
T/N: Gracias por la oportunidad CEO.

Llegas a tu apartamento después de la impresionante noticia y te pones a pensar acerca de la mudanza y el gran cambio que vas a hacer. Te quedas solo un rato pensando y después te vas a dormir.

1 semana después   
(El día de la mudanza)

Te levantas y terminas de empacar tus maletas al terminar te duchas y sales para el aeropuerto.   
Cuando ibas en el carro empezó a sonar una canción que te llamó mucho la atención y decía   
"You are the cause of my euphoria"

T/N: Que linda letra, debería buscarla más tarde 

Duras todo el camino pensando en esa canción y en que la querías volver a escuchar hasta que llegaste a el aeropuerto.  
Cuando llegaste fuiste directo a entrar a la sala para abordar y entregaste el pasaporte y el boleto.  
Esperaste aproximadamente 15 minutos hasta que te llamaron para abordar.  
Estabas tan cansada que sólo te dormiste y esperaste hasta llegar a Seúl.   
Para cuando llegaste ya eran las 6:00 pm y estaba lloviendo.  
Te quedaste en unas sillas en el aeropuerto de Seúl esperando a que llegara un taxi que te llevará a tu nuevo apartamento. 

Y después de unos minutos llegó el taxi 

T/N: Buenas noches, me dirijo a la dirección que está anotada en este papel   
(Le entregaste un papel con la dirección que te había dado tu jefe)   
Taxista: Usted es de otro país cierto?  
T/N: Si, como lo supo?   
Taxista: No lo se, por su forma de hablar o su físico tal vez   
T/N: Lo supuse 

Al fin llegaste a el apartamento y cuándo te ibas al bajar el taxista te detuvo 

TAXISTA: Tenga mucho cuidado, por acá hay calles muy peligrosas, siempre vaya acompañada.  
T/N: Gracias, lo tendré muy en cuenta 

Te bajas y ves un edificio hermoso y muy moderno y uno de los más codiciados de Gangnam.  
Al entrar al lobby te recibe un señor y te ayuda a llevar tus maletas hasta el apartamento. 

T/N: Dios, es enorme, me encanta 

Cuando terminas de ver todo el apartamento te vas a dormir porque venías muy cansada de todas las horas de viaje


	2. Imagina Jungkook/Parte 2

T/N: Tu quien eres?   
JUNGKOOK: Como te dije me llamo Jungkook   
T/N: Vete o llamo a la policía YA MISMO!  
JUNGKOOK: De nada por haberte ayudado ayer con el ladrón   
T/N: Ladrón? Cual ladrón?  
JUNGKOOK : Acaso no te acuerdas? 

Después de eso empiezas a recordar lo qué pasó 

T/N: Ya me acuerdo pero aún así qué haces acá    
JUNGKOOK: Te estoy cocinando, acaso no ves?  
T/N: Por que me cocinas tú a mi?   
JUNGKOOK: Entonces me voy    
T/N: No, espera, perdón   
JUNGKOOK : Está bien, ayer quedaste inconsciente te traje y dormí en el sofá y apenas amaneció empecé a cocinar, no pasó nada de lo que se que piensas, tranquila   
T/N: Pervertido, no pensaba en nada.  
Jungkook: Yo no dije nada...

Te comes todo lo que el te preparó y después se sientan a hablar   
JUNGKOOK : Ya me tengo que ir, pero acá te dejo mi número por si algo pasa   
T/N: Espera, como supiste que me estaban robando?  
JUNGKOOK : Tu gritaste, yo iba por la calle siguiente pero te logré escuchar, tienes una voz muy aguda, sabías?   
T/N: Te crees muy gracioso   
JUNGKOOK : JAJA, bueno me voy ahora si porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy.   
T/N: Bueno, gracias por todo. 

Después de eso te llama tu jefe 

CEO: Hola T/N, te llamo para informarte que hoy a las 4:30 pm tendrás una entrevista con una banda Sur Coreana muy famosa y debes ir preparada aunque allá te darán las preguntas, tú solo actúa fluidamente.  
T/N: No hay problema Jefe, gracias por informarme 

Te duchas y te pones un outfit muy acogedor ya que hacía frío.  
Después de desayunar te diriges a la oficina.  
Debido a el tráfico llegaste muy tarde a la oficina. Entonces te dieron las preguntas que debías hacer a los miembros de aquella banda y reconociste uno de los nombres.   
"Jungkook"

T/N: Será que este nombre es muy común acá en Corea? De pronto si, que coincidencia 

Después de eso se te acerca un miembro de el staff de tu compañía de periodismo 

STAFF: Cuida todo lo que dices, Bangtan Sonyeondan es la banda más famosa de K-Pop a nivel mundial, no querrás ganarte a ningún enemigo   
T/N: Enserio? Tendré cuidado

Después pasaron un par de horas, te maquillaron y ya eran las 4:30, la hora de la entrevista.  
Te llevaron por un camerino con muchos guardias y al final ya estaba la habitación y ya los miembros estaban sentados.  
Cuando entraste todos los 7 miembros de la banda Sur Coreana se te quedaron mirando sin decir ninguna palabra.

YOONGI: Es hermosa, verdad?   
JUNGKOOK: Mm, N-no se por que me preguntas a mi?   
YOONGI : Acaso estás nervioso? Te entiendo, es demasiado linda 

Tu enseguida reconociste a Jungkook y el también a ti.   
Comienzan la entrevista y todo comenzó bien, pero durante toda la entrevista Jungkook te miraba de una manera extraña.   
Al terminar la entrevista ya te ibas a devolver a tu compañía pero un guardia te dice que uno de los miembros de la banda te llamaba.  
Al llegar ves a Jungkook

JUNGKOOK: Oye, te quería decir que uno de los miembros está interesado en ti   
T/N: En mi? Quién?   
JUNGKOOK : Yoongi  
T/N: Ah...   
JUNGKOOK : Te gustaría verte con nosotros hoy? Estamos libres  
T/N: Seguro? No quiero molestarlos, deben estar ocupados   
JUNGKOOK: Tenemos todo el día libre, y la verdad no serías una molestia para ninguno de nosotros...


End file.
